The cluster
This is the second episode of Marx 21 Synopsis Marx fight a big rock Plot As Marx was walking on the road following the yellow lines, Marx was really bored of walking so he presses on his Omnitrix to find a super fast alien Marx: I been walking for the past 4 hours and there still no city or a town ahead of me so let see if there a really fast alien The Omnitrix pop out the aliens select screen and Marx was scrolling, Looking at each silhouette and then he finds a small insect-like alien silhouette Marx: Neat a flies alien Marx press it and he began to transform, Marx got smaller and his 2 big glowing wings grow out of his back and he grains 3 antennae on his heads plus his legs vanish. Electflies: BUZZ My legs! Oh well BUZZZ I don't really need them anyway And then Electflies start flying really fast that he doesn't have control of it Electflies: HOLY BBBUZZZ COW I AM FLYING SOO BUUUZZZZ FAST LIKE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! And then the faster he was, The more charge he was getting that he become an electric ball Electflies: AWESOME! BBBUUZZZ BEST ALIEN EVER BBUUZZZZ He was going 100km/h and 1 hour later. he hit into a big rock which reverts him back to Marx Marx: Ouch, I am so dizzy right now Then Marx pass out as he was going too fast as Electflies for 1 hour and then he wakes up into a small cabin and he saw a scientist standing up to him Scientist: Thank god your still alive Marx: Where am I and who are you? I'm Marx by the ways Paul: Hi there, I'm Paul and welcome to my research cabin and I have one question Marx: What? Scientist: How did you clash the cluster? Marx: The cluster? Paul: The cluster is a very large rock that made out of many gems shards Marx: Whoa, Well I remember using an alien and I fly very fast that I crash on it... Paul: How? Marx: With this Omnitrix that I found on the maze Paul: Whoa, This will be useful to hit the cluster! Marx: Can I see the cluster Paul: Oh yes and the cluster is over t- Wait a minute, It isn't there anymore! (Paul was pointing at where the cluster was and for some reason, it vanishes!) Paul: I swear, The big cluster was over there a few moments ago Marx: Strange, Let go find it Then Marx and Paul went outside the cabin and they found the cluster who was behind the house and it destroys the cabin Paul: NOOOO! MY CABIN! Marx: Wow the cluster is very huge and glad we got out in time Paul: BUT BUT HOW IT BECAME ALIVE, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO WAKE UP EVERY 1000 YEARS Marx: I guess this is the 1000th years Paul: But that can't be tr-Wait a minute which alien did you used? Marx: A tiny fly who is made out of electric energy...Oh, I accidentally gave it more energy... Paul: WHAT! Well, let RUN! from the cluster! AAAAAAHHH Marx: Pffff, Running never work, Let fight the cluster Marx press on his Omnitrix and press it which transforms him into a huge purple alien with huge feet and hands Hugehands: WHOA! I have really big HANDS and look at my feet! -Get crushed by the cluster- Paul: Well this was kinda dumb Then Hugehands grow his hand's size very big that he holds the cluster's feet and throw it at the ground Hugehands: LOOK! I CAN GROW MY HAND, Well time to do the ultimate stomping Hugehands grows his feet really big and jumps super high to do the ultimate stomping Hugehands: Hey look up there The cluster looks at the sky and he starts to run away but unfortunately, Hugehands hit on its head very hard that the cluster got split into many shards Paul: Wow this was very easy... Hugehands: I know right! Paul: Can I have your Omnitrix so I can make a research on it, please? Hugehands: hahaha no Paul: But I can help you Hugehands: I don't need help and I'm fine with it Then Hugehands leave Paul behind by jumping in the sky to get far away from it Paul: ..... (Look at the gems shards) Oh I have a better idea, I'm going to make my own Omnitrix with the shards Then Paul grabs the Gems shards to start his own Omnitrix aka the gemitrick! Later on, Marx was walking on the road after his Omnitrix timed out and he found a big town Marx: Finally a town! Major Events *Hugehands, Electflie and Paul make their first appearance *Paul start making the gemitrick after Marx rejected the help *Marx finally found a town Characters *Marx *Paul Aliens Used *Electflies *Hugehands Category:Episodes